It's Always Darkest
by ScarHeadRavenclaw
Summary: Hermione is changed into a vampire in order to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family and is a Cullen. The wolves find out about the new leech and are beyond anger.Love, anger, and family shall spring
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire in order to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the shapeshifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclamer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga

**Author's Note: **This is my first crossover so please give me a break! I really hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! ~SHR

* * *

"What can you do for her?" A raven haired boy asked with rounded glasses while looking at the curly brown on the hospital bed. A boy with bright orange hair that stood next to him bit the side of his cheek out of nervousness.

"Not much." The Hospital Winger nurse, Poppy, replied. "The choices are very limited. Whatever cure that _devil _woman casted on her is something that can't easily be undone."

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and nodded. Bellatrix had casted a strange, dark curse on Hermione that had put her into a very deep and deadly slumber.

If only he and Ron had gotten there sooner..

_"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked frantically, looking around. _

_Harry ran his hand through his dark hair and shrugged. "I don't know, but hopefully she'll be alright. She's Hermione! She can do anything and everything!"_

_Ron slowly nodded and swallowed hard. Harry sighed heavily and stared at the ground. Where would Hermione be?_

_A loud scream was heard, causing the two boys to jump. They knew the scream far to well. It belonged to her._

_"Hermione!" Ron yelled, bolting in the direction where he heard her scream. Harry reacted the same way. The two boys were bolting down the hallway, trying to find their best friend._

_When they reached her, it was too late._

_"Sopor Maledictionem!" Bellatrix screeched, flicking her wand at Hermione. As soon as the curse hit her chest, she fell onto the cold stone floor._

After Bellatrix had cast the curse, Molly Weasley was furious and battled her. Thankfully, Molly had succeeded.

"There got to be something you can do! You-you're Poppy! You can heal mostly everyone -"

"Mostly anyone, ." Poppy said, cutting him off. "I'm a healer, not a miracil worker."

"What are the options?" Harry asked, crossing his arms around his dark t-shirt. Poppy looked up at him with sadness clear in her eyes. Brushing away a stray gray hair, she picked up an ancient book and flipped through the dusty pages.

"Sopor Maledictionem" The healer read out loud. "is a Latin word. Definition Deep Sleep Curse. It causes one to be in a deadly deep sleep. If under the curse for ten hours, the witch/wizard who received it will be deceased."

The friends eyes widened at the new information they had been giving.

"Y-you can't be bloody serious!" Ron exclaimed, his ears growing red. "Language, ." Poppy said with a slight glare. Ron's ears continued to redden when he muttered an apology.

Sighing, Poppy closed the book with a small snap. "One option I have for you is for her to be gone." She looked up and say the boy's mouths start to open. She held up a wrinkled hand to silence then.

"I knew you were going to disagree, so I won't even bother asking you to have her leave." Both of their mouthes closed with a snap when she had finished her statement.

"My other option" Poppy paused and took in a deep breath. "is to turn her." Harry rose a brow.

"Turn her? Into what? I don't think transfiguration is going to do anything to help-" Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not with Magic, ." Poppy said strictly. Poppy averted her eyes to the ground, not being able to look the boys in their eyes. "But with venom."

The elderly woman looked at their even more confused looks. "Vampire venom and !" She all but yelled. Thankfully, they were the only ones awake at the moment.

Poppy sighed before running a hand through her grey hair. "It's the only way I could think of saving her." She spoke softly.

Ron looked at Harry with a sorrowful look before turning back to the healer. "So that's the only way? To turn her into a vampire?"

Poppy nodded. "I'm afraid so." Harry couldn't meet the womans gaze however, Ron could.

"You can't turn her into a monster!" He said in a quiet yell so no patients would wake. "She's our best friend and making her bloodthirsty is just bloody outrageous! There is a different way!"

"No there's not, Ron." Harry said, speaking after his prolonged silence. "it's the only way and if I get to have Hermione back by her being turned into a monster then it shall be that way!" He sent a glare at Ron before the ginger could argue again.

Turning to the healer, he sighed. "Well you know my opinion. If it's the only way, then let it happen." Harry turned on his heel and left the Hospital Wing without another word.

Ron's face turned red and he muttered an angry "Fine" and stormed out. Poppy sighed and looked over at Hermione Granger.

She slowly made her way over to her closet of diagnoses and medications. She ran a wrinkled finger over the bottles, reading each and every one of them. Her finger stopped when she found the bottle labeled, "**V.V. Please Only Use For Extreme Emergencies _Madam Promfrey_**

Pulling out the vial that was settled into the vile, the healer made her way back to the student's bedside. Looking up at the white ceiling she murmured, "Please be safe and have her have self-control. Oh, help me Merlin."

Tapping the needle with two fingers, Poppy slowly injected the needle into the young girl's lifeless body. As soon as the contents were out, she tossed the needle and straightened her hospital robes.

It would be a wait to see the old back again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the shapeshifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga

**Author's Note: **GUYS! You're all so sweet and your reviews just made me smile :) So, here is an early(ish) update for you all!

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Tapping the needle with two fingers, Poppy slowly injected the needle into the young girl's lifeless body. As soon as the contents were out, she tossed the needle and straightened her hospital robes._

_It would be a wait to see the old back again._

Madame Pomfrey checked on Hermione every morning, evening, and night. According to her book, _Vampires and Other Magical Creatures, _everything was going correctly.

Poppy had let Harry and Ron visit the girl when they wished, but when something seemed out of line with Hermione, she would send the pair out and look at her book.

When Harry visited his friend, it was almost once a week. The reason why he wasn't able to visit her often was because Poppy's orders and of his other best friend, Ronald Weasley.

Ever since the venom was injected into Hermione's nearly lifeless body, Ron hadn't been the same. He had become cold and harsh. He had banned Harry from seeing Hermione by casting an anti-vampire charm on him, which sadly worked. The only way for the charm not to work was by slipping a sleeping draught into his pumpkin juice during supper.

Ron would also rarely talk to anyone. When he did however, it mostly consisted of "Sod off" or "It's none of your bloody business." It was like losing Percy to the Ministry, except this time they were losing Ron to anger.

Harry would shake Ron off when possible and just leave him to be. Which now, was one of those times.

The raven hair boy sighed and pushed the Hospital Wing doors open. He was greeted by several patients that were sitting up in their beds looking very well rested.

When he reached Hermione's bed, the curtains were pulled around the hospital wing. Not very sure of what to do, he awkwardly knocked on the curtain.

"Hold on for a minute!" A voice he recognized as Madame Pomfrey's soft voice. He heard a bit of murmuring that sounded a bit like Hermione's voice, but he just shook it off and continued to wait for the healer.

The elderly woman stumbled slightly out of the drawn curtain. "Hello, . Lovely to see you today." Harry watched as a look of nervousness came across her older features.

Raising a brow, Harry asked, "Poppy? Why do you seem so nervous?" Before she could awnser, another voice cut through.

"Harry? I-is that you?" A woman's voice spoke curiously. Harry rose a brow. It couldn't be, could it? Maybe she was moved into another hospital bed. It made sense, right?

In the end, his curiosity got the best of him. Harry cleared his throught and cautiously spoke. "Hermione? Is that you?"

"Harry! It is!" Hermione's voice replied, a smile clear in her voice. Harry reached out to pull the curtain away before Madam Promfrey's hand covered his own.

"Harry, I don't think she's ready for visitors. Wait until tomorrow evening and then you may possibly be able to see her ." Poppy's hand didn't move from the curtain until his hand was safely off.

Releasing a large sigh, she wiped her sweaty palms on her hospital robes. "You may leave, . Just remember, tomorrow evening."

Harry gave a hopeful smile and left the hospital wing. Ron would be upset that Harry had left him to visit Hermione, but he would tell Ronald anyway.

Night dawned upon the Hogwarts castle and the Hospital Wing was calm and quite. Except for the frantic healer and her patient.

Hermione's hand covered her nostrils. There was so much blood. It was somewhat difficult to not run over to a bed and to 'steal' their blood. Hermione couldn't, though. No matter how much her thought itched for a taste of blood. Even just a drop would do her fine.

Hermione wasn't a murderer. She couldn't kill a human like she was. _Or used to be. _

When she awoke, Poppy was frantic. She had gotten old hospital blood bags and gave them to Hermione. The young girl tried to refuse, saying she rather drink Polyjuice potion instead of an old student's blood. Eventually, Madame Pomfrey convinced her and the blood was taken.

After the blood was taken she demanded to be told what was going on. She was informed about her transformation and who she now was. Hermione wish that she had not needed to be turned into some monster, but apparently it was their only hope.

Hermione looked at the un-drawn four poster bed curtains. She remembered when Harry had tried to visit her earlier. She wished that the Hogwarts healer would've allowed her best friend to visit, but it was for his own good. Hermione was still a newborn and could easily attack.

Hermione sighed and sat up in bed. She asked permission to use a restroom that was attached to the Hospital Wing. In an understanding tone, the healer allowed her to go but gave her a pair of clean clothes that she could change into.

She gave a yawn when she entered the bathrooms. Halfway through the yawn, she Hermione saw herself in the mirror for the first time, she gave a small scream and fell backwards.

_This isn't me, _Hermione thought while putting her pale hands over her shocked mouth. _I-it can't be._

But no matter how much she wanted to deny it, it was true. Hermione's hair that was once a bushy mess, was now in smooth curls that cascaded down her pale shoulders. Also the color of brown was a lighter shade.

Her lips were a soft color of pink. Her eyes were a brighter brown, witch flakes of golden. Hermione turned to her side. Her breasts seemed to increase in it's size, unlike how they were before.

Hermione gave a small groan and switched into the pair of Muggle clothing. It seemed to fit in the right places.

She held her dirty hospital gown under her arm and walked back into the Hospital Wing. Hermione had to suppress a chuckle when she saw Madam Pomfrey trying to talk on the Muggle telephone and write something down at the same time.

By the time she reached her bed, Poppy was off the phone and walking towards her.

" You need to get your things and now." The old healer spoke, glancing down at a piece of paper. "Classes are being held tomorrow and-" Her blue eyes met Hermione's tearful eyes.

"It's because I'm a monster, isn't it? You don't want me to harm the students..." Hermione trailed off, crossing her arms against her chest. "Oh no, no, no!" Poppy said in a soothing tone. "It's because you're still a newborn. You have terrific self control for a new vampire."

"The main reson why you need to leave is because you need to learn how to properly live as a vampire, which you cannot accomplish at Hogwarts."She swallowed and continued.

"A group of vampires live in America and they can help you through, well what you're going through." Poppy finished.

Hermione nodded before asking,"Do you think you could pack for me? I really would like to see Harry and Ron one last time before I head out to America for a while."

Madame Pomfrey would usually would've avoided that request from other students but Hermione hadn't seen her friends in weeks and she was about to leave to go to another country.. Poppy nodded and cocked her head towards the doors. Hermione smiled at her and sped off to the Boy's Dormitory's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the shapeshifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note PLEASE READ: **

First of all - I know I screwed up on the eyes. Please, calm down and let me explain. I screwed up and that little detail slipped my mind. I know it bother's some of you guys, but chill. They'll be red in this chapter for all of you.. So please, stop telling me what I've done wrong. I'm only human and sometimes I screw up.

_**I have a poll up! Please check it out and vote, it would mean a lot!**_

Mini advertizement~ Like Harry Potter and the Hunger Games? Like my page May the Potter Games Begin on Facebook! (My Admin name: PercyMellark)

Lastly, I want to thank you all for being such sweet people and being as excited as I am for the next update! I love you all, so enjoy! :)

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Madame Pomfrey would usually would've avoided that request from other students but Hermione hadn't seen her friends in weeks and she was about to leave to go to another country.. Poppy nodded and cocked her head towards the doors. Hermione smiled at her and sped off to the Boy's Dormitory's_.

Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room portrait hole. The 'Fat Lady' wasn't hanging in her usual spot, so she just slipped inside with ease.

If her heart still had a pulse, it would beating so fast that it would possibly explode. She hopped up the stone steps that lead to the Gryffindor boy dormitory.

Hermione lightly knocked on it with her pale knuckles. As she waited, she bounced on the balls on her feet out of eagerness.

When she heard the door start to creek open, a smile plastered on her face. _This was it,_ she thought. _They'll see you for the first time since the transformation._

"Hermione?" A male's voice asked. Hermione's red eyes met his, causing the man to gasp. The door to the boy's dormitory was now wide open, a raven haired boy staring wide eyed at her.

She nodded, still smiling. "I can't belive it's you!" He cried. Hermione laughed as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She smiled as she returned his tight hug.

"I-I can't belive this." Harry murmured, pulling away and looking at her from arms length. He turned his head back into the dorm. "Ron! Come here! Someone is here to see you!"

She heard someone muttered something and loud feet hitting the floorboards. Ron stood beside Harry, rubbing his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Harry. It's like two in the morning. What do you want at this hour." The ginger boy asked, continuing to rub his sleep deprived eyes.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you stopped rubbing your eyes, Ronald, you would find out." Hermione said smoothly. Ron removed his fists from his hands, gaping when he saw that his best friend was standing in front of her.

He reached out a freckle coated hand, touching her smooth curls. Suddenly, he removed his hand as if he had been burned by a hot stove.

Hermione watched as Ron's face grew with a mixture of anger and confusion. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed.

Ron then pulled out his wand and yelled, "Incendio!"

Hermione let out a sharp gasp as flames erupted in front of her. She fell back, inches away from the flames. She watched as Harry pulled out his own wand and cast a water spell.

Harry and Hermione glared at their friend. "How could you?" She said, her jaw clenching.

Ron returned their glares. "I was getting rid of a monster. You're not Hermione, you're a vampire." If Hermione had her wand, he would be being hexed to death. Since she didn't at the moment, the only things she could use was her words.

"Really, Ronald? I was turned into this" She motioned down to herself. "against my will. I didn't have a choice. If I did, it wouldn't have been this."

She watched his face grew red. She took this sign to continue. "I also wasn't going to attack you. You were my best friend. But now, I'm not so sure."

Harry sighed and told Ron to go back to bed. Oddly enough, he obeyed. The pair watched him disappear into the darkness of the room.

It stayed silent for a moment, before Hermione looked up Harry and told him her news. "I have to leave, Harry." She spoke softly.

Harry shook his head. "No, you don't. You know that Ron gets like that sometime. We can fix this-"

"I don't mean this room, I mean out of the country." Harry's eyes widened for the second time that night. "I'm a newborn and I need to learn self control. A family in America can help me with that."

"We can help you! You obviously haven't lost control yet!" Harry argued. Tears that would not fall welled up in her eyes.

"Harry," she said weakly. "if I could stay I would. But I just woke today, and my self control is only so limited. Sometime in the future, I should be controlled and we can be together again, just like the old days."

Harry grabbed her wrist and pulled her into another embrace. He buried his head in her shoulder.

"Promise me" He muffled into her shoulder. "that you will owl me once you're better." Hermione gave a small nod and released him.

She scanned her friend and reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you soon." With that, she turned on her heel and softly hopped down the stairs.

Her feet softly hit the floor as she made her way back into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey greeted her with a trunk in her right hand and Hermione's beaded bag in her other.

Poppy set down both of the items and hugged Hermione. Hermione wrapped her arms around the elder healer. Pulling away, Poppy gave a small smile.

"Your ticket is in your bag and your clothing is packed. Oh, and don't forget your wand." Pomfrey pulled the wand out of her hospital robe pocket and handed it to her. "Be safe in America, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and picked up the old trunk and hoisted her beaded bag over her shoulder. Bidding one last goodbye to Poppy and the castle, she was now on her way to America.

Her new home.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to VOTE for the next Hermione crossover you would like me to write! ~S.H.R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the shapeshifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note (Read it please): **Hey guys! I want to thank all you who are still sticking with me and all of you new comers to the story, Welcome! I am working as hard as I can with the chapters to make then long but I just don't want to drag it on. I think this chapter won't be very long though..

So I noticed that at least two of you told me about how I need to use what she sees and smells, I will try to use that as much as I can.

Before you get started **_ please _vote on the next Hermione crossover you would like for me to write!** The poll will possibly end on Sunday so get your votes in now! Thanks and enjoy! ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Hermione nodded and picked up the old trunk and hoisted her beaded bag over her shoulder. Bidding one last goodbye to Poppy and the castle, she was now on her way to America._

_Her new home._

Hermione desperately wished that Madame Pomfrey had sent someone with her on her trip to America and that she didn't have to travel alone. She sighed and looked out the window out of the reserved window seating.

She could hear the wind hitting the wings of the plane and glasses ringing when a waitress had dropped them. Her 'super sense of hearing' was bugging her terribly. Not to mention her sight too.

Every single stitch in the white blouse she was wearing Hermione could see. It was giving her a tremendous headache, hopefully she would get us to these improved senses soon.

Hermione sighed loudly and closed her eyes in an attempt to shut out everything around her. She couldn't wait to get off this bloody plane.

"Come on everyone!" Alice's voice chirped as she hopped down the stairs. "She's on the flight now and I want this house to look a little more presentable!"

Several groans were heard from the boys in the household. Carlisle chuckled at his 'children' when they gathered near Alice.

Alice assigned everyone jobs for the morning. Edward and Bella were assigned to tidy the un-used beds in the rooms and other things that were misplaced, Emmet had to wash the windows, Rosalie and Esmé had to mop and sweep the floors, Jasper and Carslile were sent out to hunt, and Alice assigned herself to tidy up Hermione's room.

Alice skipped back up the stairs and Jasper and Carlisle went out the back door to hunt.

By the time they were done, the sun was starting to set. Instead of running, they walked side by side at a normal pace.

"Have you met her before?" Jasper asked his 'father.' When Carlisle looked at him with a confused look, he added, "The girl, the one that will stay with us. I belive you said Hermione was her name."

Carlisle gave an 'oh' sound, understanding what his 'son' had said. "No, I haven't met her. The healer that called, that asked if she could stay with us, I know her. She's told me much about the girl, Hermione. She seems to sound very brave."

Jasper nodded, causing a few locks of hair to fall on his face. "I wonder if she's here yet." He mused.

Carlisle looked down at his watch and nodded. "We should pick up the pace. Alice would be upset if we weren't there on time." He said with a smile.

Jasper chuckled and also smiled. He knew Alice would brutally murder both of them if they weren't on time to meet the new member of the 'family.'

His mind started to wander about this newborn girl. Alice and Carlisle told him very little about her, since they both didn't know her in person. Alice told him about her appearance, her curly brown hair, her red eyes, and her "brave personality."

He hoped that she wasn't like Maria. At the thought, he cringed. _No,_ Jasper thought to himself. _She won't be like her. Maria was a monster, this girl sounds different.. _

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut and opened them. He banished the thought from his mind and continued his walk with Carlisle.

They made small talk as they made their way into the house. Jasper was chuckling at something his 'father' had said when they walked through the living room door.

When Jasper felt a serious mood change, he looked up to see a look or horror on Alice's face.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Bella asked, taking a step forward closer to her friend. Edward's eyes widened like Alice's were at the moment.

"It's Emmet." He spoke. Everyone seemed to lean in closer when he spoke. "He picked up Hermione from the airport and took a wrong turn."

Rosalie rose a brow. "So, he made a wrong turn? What do you mean?"

Edward cleared his thought and continued, "He took the wrong turn. Meaning they're headed to the reservation."

Esmé gasped. "They're heading to the wolves."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! So I hope you all enjoyed and PLEASE VOTE for the next Hermione crossover! Loki and Thor are tied at the moment so go and vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the shapeshifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note (Read Please!): **Hey guys! Ah, feels good to update again! How's everyone's week going? There's A LOT of dialogue in this chapter so for you all who love talking, this is your chapter!

My space bar is messing up to if there isn't a space between two words just blow it off, Alright?

Any who, I wanted to tell you all about the poll. The poll will be closed on Monday at 8 o'clock **_Mountain time._ **I know time zones are SO weird but just bear with it :)

I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I do! Love you and hope you all have an AWESOME year at Hogwarts! (Because Hogwarts term starts today!) ~S.H.R.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Edward cleared his thought and continued, "He took the wrong turn. Meaning they're headed to the reservation."_

_Esmé gasped. "They're heading to the wolves."_

Emmett rocked back and forth on his feet at the airport. He wished that we wasn't assigned to pick up the guest and that Alice would've done it herself. Sighing out loud, he checked the clock that hung on a wall.

_"_Eight twenty-one p.m." He read out loud to himself. "Just a couple of minutes to go."

The wait was killing him. Sure he could just go to the plane and pick her off himself but too many people would get suspicious. And who would want a vampire on the plane?

_Well, _he thought to himself,_ A newborn is on an airplane. I highly doubt that they'll over react towards me._ He was lost in thought when he heard a woman's voice break through.

"Excuse me? Are you Emmett Cullen? If you say no you wouldn't be the first to do so." Emmett looked at the girl. Red eyes, pale skin, she was definitely a newborn vampire.

_'Wonder how much fun Jasper will have with her.'_ "Yeah, I'm Emmett Cullen." He said with a smile. A look of relief came over her features.

"Fantastic. I don't think I can stand another Muggle staring at me like I'm an idiot." Emmett rose a brow. _Muggle?_ She laughed at herself before extending a hand. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Emmett took her hand, grasping it, then shaking it firmly. "It's nice to meet someone who's British and not American." Hermione laughed once again and hoisted her beaded bag higher up on her shoulder.

Emmett took her luggage, even though she told him that she was perfectly take it herself. He loaded the trunk in the back seat of his car and sat in the driver's seat.

Hermione slid into the seat next to him. He started the car and they were on their way back to the house.

It was quiet until Emmett started the conversation. "So, how are you liking the newborn style of things?"

He heard her sigh loudly. "It's very" she paused for a moment to gather the proper words. "different. Being a human I felt like there was so much to fear. Now, I feel-"

"Invincible?" Emmett asked a bit smugly. Hermione chuckled and nodded. "I know how you feel. When I was first turned, I was a maniac. Murdering left and right 'Course, I'm more controlled now thank to Carlisle."

"Carlisle? That's the father figure of the family, right?" Emmett hummed in response. "How's your family like."

"Well, like you said, Carlisle is the father of the 'family.' He's the one who turned us all. The only reason was to save our lives. Esmé is the 'mother.' She and Carlisle are married. They both go with each other well.

Then there's Rosalie, my angel." Hermione smiled at the sincerity in his voice. "She saved me from a bear a long time ago. Then there is Edward who is dating Bella. Nothing much to say about them two. They seem to go well together. They can tell you their whole relationship story. There is a love triangle though."

"Love triangle?" Hermione asked. "You mean someone is having second thoughts?"

Emmett thought for a moment. "I wouldn't exactly call it second thoughts. More like someone else likes Bella and is making her chose."

_Reminds me of Harry deciding if he liked Cho Chang or if he was going to move on._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Lastly, there is Alice and Jasper. They're not together like we all thought they would be. It's more like a brother sister relationship. Alice already loves you even though she's only seen you through visions. I think you and Jasper will get along. You both have so much in common."

Hermione was about to ask until she heard Emmett give an "Uh oh." The car came to a stop and a group of teenage boys came running outside of a house.

"Stay here." He instructed. Hermione nodded and watched him get out of the car. One of the bigger ones stepped forward and started to yell. It seemed to be a yelling match back and forth.

Who were these people and what did they want? The question was soon answered when one on the teenage boys morphed into a wolf.

"Shape-shifters." She murmured, her eyes widening slightly. She remembered reading it in a book that Mrs. Weasley gave her for Christmas.

_Shape-Shifters: A Shape-Shifter is a man/woman who shifts into a wolf. Unlike werewolves, shap-shifters can shift daily if they please. Werewolves change only of full moons. If you want to read more, turn to-_

Hermione opened the car door and stepped outside. The smell of wet dog was drifting in the air. She raised her wand that was in her right hand. A lot of yelling and a lot of growling happened when she got ready to say the spell.

"Locomotor Mortis!" She shouted, her wand pointed at the shape-shifter. One of them turned towards her with a glare. He seemed to be the youngest member out of the group.

"What in the hell did you do? Undo what you did now!" He yelled. Hermione rose a brow and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Could you at least be kind about it?" She pointed her wand at the shape-shifter and did the counter curse. It got up on its four legs and growled at her.

Emmett came to her side, smirking. "I've gotta say, that was majorly impressive. I wish I had a stick that I could kick ass with."

Hermione supressed a laugh at his comment. Several others from the pack gathered near them with frustrated looks on their features. She couldn't use her wand at the moment again, they would get even more curious.

As they gathered around her, several cars pulled up in front of the house. As each of them got our of their vehicles she assumed that they were the rest of the Cullens.

She slipped her wand into her pocket and sighed. Who were these shape-shifters and what in the bloody hell were they so angry about?

* * *

**Please vote for the next Hermione crossover! It ends on Monday so PLEASE vote now!**

_**Poll results as of September 1st 2012 :**_

_**Thor: 9**_

_**Loki: 7**_

_**One of the Cullens: 6**_

_**One of the Pack: 6**_

_**SteveR./Captain America: 5**_

_**TonyS./IronMan: 1**_

_**BruceB./The Hulk: 1**_

_**Other: 1**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the shapeshifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note (Read Please! Information in here!) **GUYS! THE POLL IS DONE! :D I'm sorry, but I am SO excited and very happy to tell you who won! (Which will be at the end of the chapter!)

Please, I'm having a little 'contest' or whatever you would like to call it. I am looking for a new picture for this story. It HAS to be JasperXHermione! If you see one please email me at **_weasley percy 9 gmail . com (But with no spaces) _**Message me if you have sent a picture to my email and I'll go check it out!

~Mini Ad~ _Like the Hunger Games and Harry Potter? Like my Facebook page May the Potter Games Begin!_

Before I let you read, if I made a ScarHeadRavenclaw page, would you life it? PLEASE tell me! It'll mean a lot!

Love you all! Hope to see you all in a couple of days! ~S.H.R.

* * *

_Last Time:_

_As they gathered around her, several cars pulled up in front of the house. As each of them got our of their vehicles she assumed that they were the rest of the Cullens._

_She slipped her wand into her pocket and sighed. Who were these shape-shifters and what in the bloody hell were they so angry about?_

The first vehicle contained a blonde, whose hair slightly resembled the Malfoy's, and a brunette. They seemed to be somewhat older.

The second vehicle contained a petite short girl, whom somewhat looked like a pixie. A small skip was in her step. Hermione chuckled and could already assume that she was Alice Cullen.

Finally, two boys appeared from the backseat. One had messy brown hair, somewhat similar to Harry's. _Oh Harry,_ She thought sadly.

The man next to him, his hair was a light golden brown and he was a bit taller than the messy haired boy. His eyes flickered towards her. His golden eyes bore into her red ones. If the Malfoy Cullen had not spoken, she would've been lost in his eyes for forever.

"Listen, this is just a big misunderstanding. Emmett accidentally lost track of things and took a wrong turn. He was picking up Hermione," He gestured towards Hermione. "our newest member of the family."

The shape-shifters looked unimpressed. Their arms were crossed against their shirtless chests. She bit her lip softly and watched the pack's leader step forward.

"Alright, Carlisle. But this is the only time that we will let this slide. Next time this happens-"

"Oh, just calm down, Sam." A woman spoke, pushing through the teenage boys. "They said it was a wrong turn. It's not like you haven't done that yourself."

Sam grumbled something and turned to walk away. The rest of his pack followed shortly behind.

The blonde one, Carlisle, turned towards her with a warm smile. "I'm sorry about everything. This certainly isn't the way we wished to greet you to America."

Hermione returned the smile and waved her hand in the air for dismissal. "It's nothing. I've been through many worse situations than this."

Carlisle's features swept with relief. "Well then, I assume I should introduce you to the family." He stepped to the side and gestured to the woman beside him. "This is my wife, Esmé."

Esmé smiled and shook Hermione's hand. "Hello." He then turned towards the short girl. "This is Alice. I'm sure you two will get along well."

Alice stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her, which she gladly returned. It had been awhile since she had received a hug.

"I'm Alice. I can already tell we will be great friends!" Alice said with a larger smile. Hermione nodded and smiled. "I think you may be right."

Carlisle chuckled and stepped to the next member of his family. "This is Edward, my first 'son.'" Taking a step forward, she shook his hand.

"Lovely to meet you." She spoke with a small smile. He gave a crooked smile. "Lovely to meet someone with an accent."

_Him and Emmett must get along together very well._ She thought with a bit of smug.

"This is Jasper." He said, gesturing towards the man who had caught Hermione's eye. She nodded and shook his hand. She made sure to only make brief eye contact, for if it were longer she would probably be lost in the goldness of his eyes.

"Of course, you've met Emmett already. The only one of us that is missing is Rosalie. Alice made sure to keep her home to finish the last-minute things."

Hermione heard Emmett lightly snort. "Or maybe it's because she wasn't very enthusiastic that someone else will be 'stealing her thunder.'" He mumbled, causing Edward and Jasper to chuckle.

Esmé rolled her eyes and smiled. "We should be heading back so you have time to decorate your room-"

"I've already done it." Alice said with a smile. "I called Madam Pomfrey and she told me everything I should need to know about you. I'm sure that you will love your new room."

Hermione had to admit that it was odd that Alice phoned Poppy to ask about her likes and dislikes, but it was certainly nice that she wouldn't have to wave her wand and choose what she wanted.

"Alright then." Carlisle clasped his hands in front of him. "We should all get going. See you at the house."

Everyone separated and went into the cars that they had come from. Hermione was back with Emmett, Carlisle and Esmé, and Edward, Jasper, and Alice.

Instead of getting lost again, Emmett made sure to follow the cars in front of them.

When the car pulled into the driveway, Hermione couldn't help but give a small gasp. The house was absolutely gorgeous.

* * *

**The winner of the poll is... LOKI AND THOR! They are tied so I am writing a story about both! The other stories there will be a story written about them sometime in the future. So, everyone wins! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the shapeshifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note (Read Please! Like really!) **_LOKI AND HERMIONE STORY IS UP!_ Ah! I'm super excited and I really hope you all like it :) I adore this pairing and if you all went over and checked it out I will love you forever! So PLEASE do!

Also I am can already tell I'm going to have some difficulty updating every 5 days like I do.. A lot is going on and I'm getting more and more homework and school goes on so just be hoping that I have time to update :)

Lastly, the ThorXHermione story will be up when this story is coming closer to an end, which may not be for another 10 chapters! Yay!

Love you all and have a fantastic week! Hugs to you all~S.H.R

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Instead of getting lost again, Emmett made sure to follow the cars in front of them._

_When the car pulled into the driveway, Hermione couldn't help but give a small gasp. The house was absolutely gorgeous._

Hermione felt as if she had gone into a small part of Heaven when she entered the Cullen home. The house was beautifully decorated and seemed like a normal Muggle home.

"You have such a beautiful home." She complimented, causing Esmé a smile to come across her features.

"Thank you. I worked very hard on it when we moved here. Alice helped with some of it. She was mostly focused on everyone elses room" She said with a small wink towards her 'daughter.'

Alice chuckled and footsteps were heard descending from the stairs. Hermione turned to see a woman who had outstanding beauty. Her blonde hair complimented her red lips. She could see Lavender scream at her beauty.

She carried a bottle of window cleaner and a roll of paper towels in the other. The woman glanced at Hermione when she settled the cleaning supplies on the counter in the kitchen.

"Hello. I'm Rosalie." She stuck out a hand in which Hermione shook. "I'm Hermione." Rosalie nodded and took pale hand from hers.

"Well your room is ready. The mirror is spotless and everything is arranged just as Alice wanted it to be." Rosalie cocked her head upstairs and Alice grinned. She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"I can't wait till you see your room!" She exclaimed happily. "I tried to fit it with your best interests and things." Hermione nodded and looked up at a picture on the left side of the stairs. There held many graduation caps overlapping eachother. She made a note to ask them about it later.

"Here it is!" Alice grasped the door handle to the cream-white door and opened it widely. She flicked on the light and Hermione's bag dropped out of her hand.

_This isn't real._ She tried to convince herself. _It's just a big dream. You'll wake up on the hospital bed in the Hospital Wing and-_

"Do you like it? I tried very hard on this." Hermione didn't know what to say. It was.. too much. The walls were painted a soft purple and several photographs hung on the wall.

The bed blankets were blue and the pillows had purple and blue flowers on them. A book shelf full of many books sat on the wall closest to her bed.

"A-Alice. This-this is-" She couldn't finish. It was so similar. Oh so similar to-

"A replica of your old room? Yes, I know. A friend of yours sent photographs of your old room and I thought since you'll never be able to see it again, why no recreate it?"

Tears that wouldn't fall gathered. "Thank you so much, Alice. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Alice shrugged and smiled. "I'll leave you alone. I know this is a lot to take in." She went to the door and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hermione walked over to her bed and sat on it. She could tell that it was a new bed, but the brand must have been the same. She picked up a pillow and hugged it to her chest. It felt like the first time her grandmother gave it to her.

Standing from her bed, she leaned over and looked under her bed. A trunk sat there as if it had never been touched. Hermione pulled it out and set it on her bed.

Opening the trunk, it held millions of photos that she had taken herself. "How in the world did Alice do this?" She asked herself out loud.

As Hermione flipped through each photograph, she couldn't help but feel as if she were back home with her parents. Her mother cooking downstairs and her father reading the daily news, exclaiming things about politics.

Hermione started to cry dry tears. She realized how much she missed her parents. How they were off in Australia having a good time and not knowing who she was.

She dropped the picture that she was looking at and buried her hands in her hands. Softly to herself, she cried, "I miss you mum and dad."

As those words were said, the bedroom door clicked open. Hermione quickly looked up from her hands to see Jasper with a confused expression on his face.

"Is everything alright in here? I felt so many emotions at once and decided to check up on you."

* * *

**PLEASE check out my LokiXHermione story! It would mean so much and would be really! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the shapeshifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note (Read Please! As Always..) **I was suppose to update yesterday D: Sorry guys! I didn't mean to get distracted! My mother had the computer all day and... ugh it's whatever...

Anywho! Please check out my LokiXHermione story Home Is Where the Peace Isn't. I would love you all to :) That story should be updated today or tomorrow... Depends what I want to do today.

Hope you all enjoy! This chapter is** short 'n' sweet** but hey, I updated! Hopefully I can get things moving at a more quick space. I'm not sure if I want a 35 chapter story..

Love you all! Have a fantastic day! ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last Time:_

_As those words were said, the bedroom door clicked open. Hermione quickly looked up from her hands to see Jasper with a confused expression on his face._

_"Is everything alright in here? I felt so many emotions at once and decided to check up on you."_

"You felt my emotions?' Hermione asked as Jasper leaned against the doorway. He watched him run a hand through his messy hair.

"Yes ma'am." He said, making his Texan accent stick out. "I can feel exactly what you were just feeling. I assume Carlisle didn't tell you about our 'special talents.'

She rose a brow. "Special talents? What exactly are they?" Jasper was about to walk completely into the bedroom but he then stopped himself.

He asked if he could enter and Hermione nodded greatfully. Finally some male in her life was polite about her space.

Jasper sat next to her on the bed. "All vampires have powers. A special ability that can either be unique or something that many other vampires can have. As I told you, I can feel/sense other's emotions.

Alice can see into the future." Hermione nodded, she would have to write this down to remember. "Edward can read almost every mind, except for his ordinary human girlfriend's."

"Human girlfriend?" She asked in shock. A blood thirsty vampire dating a human? That wasn't right.

Jasper nodded in agreement to her reaction. "I know. It took quite a shock on the family and took quite awhile to get used to it. We managed to somehow."

She adjusted herself so that she was leaning against her pillows, waiting for him to continue.

"Anyway, Emmett had great strength and Rosalie has her beauty. Lastly, Esmé and Carlisle has their love and compassion. Many other vampires have other talents that we don't even know of."

Hermione took in all of this information in. Would her 'power' be her magic? She wanted to ask until Jasper's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Have you hunted yet?" She bit her lip and shook her head no. The only blood she had gotten were from the hospital bags Madam Pomfrey gave her and that didn't fill her thirst.

He rose a brow at her. "And you haven't attacked anyone this whole time?" Hermione wanted to say no badly but she would be lying to him.

"I-I almost lost control." She said with a great sigh. "At the airport I had no idea how I didn't but there was this man who sat in front of me. I had only a few blood bags from the Hospital Wing and they didn't do much good. I don't know what happened, but I knew I tried to attack him. Thankfully we were the only ones in the back of the plan.

I erased him memory after that." Hermione winced at the memory. "Hopefully he wasn't hurt too badly."

Listening to Hermione's experience, he was impressed for how much self-control she had. Most newborn vampires would've killed the man without a second thought. He could tell that she was unique.

Then Jasper remembered her say something about that she erased his memory. How could you erase someone's memory?

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you erase the man's memory?" She smiled at him and pulled a stick from her pocket. She laid it in her pale hands and showed it to him.

"It's my wand. I'm a Witch." _Well, _he thought to himself. _now I know what her special ability is. _Jasper took her wand from her hand. He traced the leaves that started from the bottom and went midway up the wand.

He handed it back to her, which she placed on the nightstand table. Jasper then stood and held out his hand to her. Hermione hesitantly grasped it and stood.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"I'm taking you hunting."

* * *

**Once again, I apologize that this chapter is so short! I wanted to update for you guys! Hope you all enjoy and go check out my LokiXHermione story! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the shapeshifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note (Read! Info in here~~) **Hey guys! So, I know I told my LokiXHermione people this but I don't belive I told you. A new poll is up! YAY! It's just asking if you read my author notes or not..

Anywho.. AVENGERS COMES OUT ON TUESDAY! (IN the US) KASHJFLASKLJFHLASKHJ SO EXcited guys! :D Meaning, my SteveR./Captain AmericaXHermione story should be up in 1-2 weeks! Ahh! So excited :)

Bella is a little OOC.. But hey, this is FANfiction right? I'm still gonna keep her awkward though! No worries guys ;)

Hope everyone has a fantastic week! Sorry if this chapter isn't all that great. Love you all ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"What are you doing?" She asked. He gave her a small, reassuring smile._

_"I'm taking you hunting."_

It had been two and a half months since Hermione was able to breathe and her heart beated. It had been two months since she met her new family, the Cullens. It had also been two months when Jasper started to show her how it was to be a newborn, and her liking for him really started.

She smiled and flipped to the next page in her favorite book, Hogwarts a History. She had felt apart of a family. Sure, Hermione felt at home with the Weasley's, but this was more peaceful.

As Hermione's red eyes scanned that page, a knock was heard on her door. She sighed and slipped her bookmark into her book.

"Come in!" Hermione called, setting the book on the nightstand table. The door creaked open and Edward stood with a large, ridiculous, smile on his face.

"Hermione, I want you to meet someone." Hermione stood and Edward dragged another girl into her bedroom. The girl had darkish light brown hair. She was biting her lower lip and seemed nervous.

"This is Bella. Bella, this a new member of our family, Hermione." Hermione stuck out her hand. Bella hesitantly grasped it and lightly shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you." She gave Bella a smile, hopeful that she would calm down a bit. She reminded her of herself when it was her first day at Hogwarts.

"Me too. I like your accent, by the way." Bella said, with a small smile on her face. Hermione chuckled and thanked her.

As Hermione released her hand, she noticed a small rock shining on her hand. She remembered when Jasper told her that the pair were getting pretty serious and were suppose to be engaged any day now. Evidently, it happened.

"Wow, you're engaged."She said, scanning the ring on Bella's finger. Edward chuckled and nodded. "We've been engadged for a little but now. You're the last to know. We wanted you to get comfortable first before you knew about our engagement."

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "It's perfectly fine. I would do the same thing for either of you." She then paused. And spoke, "And you need help with the wedding, I can help. Even if you want to get away from Alice for a bit." Bella's smiled widened from what it was before. She was starting to warm up to her.

"I will definitely take you up on that." Edward chuckled, but stopped when a loud thud was heard. Hermione and Edward zoomed down the stairs. The rest of the Cullens were in the living room.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Jasper met her gaze and went to her side. "Jacob. He's here but he is in his 'form.' We assume it's because he got the invitation that Edward and Bella sent out. Probably very uspset to the core."

Esmé went to the window and Bella released a loud sigh. "I-I'll go speak to him. He'll calm down once he sees me and explain to him about the wedding."

"It's not safe now." Esmé said, pulling the curtain back. "I know you care about Jake and he cares about you, but I don't think anything can calm him down right now."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "I can feel him. He's angry and upset. I can't calm him down. He had too many emotions on radiating off of him"

Hermione dashed upstairs and grabbed her wand. Quickly going downstairs, she told them, "I'll go out. Magic can do something so much to a person."

Jasper tensed. "It's not safe now, Hermione."

"So he's just going to keep banging against the house until the walls come down?" Rosalie growled. Edward sighed and nodded.

"Let her go. Her magic may be able to calm him down. They hadn't met before so he won't react the same way as if it were one of us."

Hermione gave him a bit of a smile and mouthed out a thank you. She opened the front door and stepped outside. Jacob's attention shifted to her, and growled loudly.

She imagined him saying that she was a leech. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at his shape-shifted head.

"_Legilimens."_

* * *

**There you have it guys! Please vote in my poll and Cap. American/Hermione story will be up soon! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the shapeshifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note (Read if you feel like it :3) 10th CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY! Thanks guys for the support! I love you all oh so much :)**

I realized while writing that I need to have a Twilight marathon! I've forgotten so many scenes and details. Thank God For Youtube, right?

I finally saw the Avengers! I was very happy :D It's an excellent movie and I'm ready to watch it 15,000,0000,000 more times! Remember, Cap story should be up soon

Um, A LOT is going on this chapter.. There is love, a bit of possessiveness, and family :) I'm super excited! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I REALLY did :) Have a good week everyone! ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Hermione gave him a bit of a smile and mouthed out a thank you. She opened the front door and stepped outside. Jacob's attention shifted to her, and he growled loudly._

_She imagined him saying that she was a leech. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at his shape-shifted head._

"_Legilimens."_

Many memories flew through in front of her eyes. One was with him and Bella. They were sitting together playing in the sand somewhere.

"Hey, Bells" a much younger version of Jacob spoke. "have you ever thought of getting married?"

Bella's nose scrunched and she shook her head. Jacob asked, "Why not?"

"'Cause if I ever did, I don't wanna wear a dress. Plus, boys have cooties." She said, crossing her arms around her small chest. Jacob rolled his eyes, then leaned over and touched her leg.

Bella screamed and ran away. Jacob followed close behind, laughing.

The memory switched. Bella and Jacob were what seemed to be a kitchen. They were inches apart from each other.

"Bella." He whispered. His eyelids fluttered closed and so did her's. They're lips slowly came closer, until a telephone rang loudly in the back round.

Jacob moved his face away from her's and grabbed the telephone. "Swan's residence." He answered, a bit of annoyance clear in his voice.

Bella rose a brow. Jacob then rambled about her father being at a funeral. Bella suddenly got angry at him.

Hermione blinked several times. Her eyes were still locked with Jacob's. Fear and confusion shown back.

She stumbled backwards, thankful that she was a vampire and could catch herself a bit easier.

The Shape-shifter then went into the woods. Hermione slowly lowered her wand and let out a long breath. She looked to where Jacob had retreated. It was obvious why he was here. He needed to talk to Bella.

Hermione sighed and ran a pale hand through her thick, brown hair. She felt sympathetic for the boy. It was obvious that he was head over heals in love with Bella.

"What the hell was that?" A teenage boy's voice yelled to her. She lightly jumped. Jacob was walking towards her, his eyes full of anger.

Hermione rose a brow at him. She didn't know how to respond to the angry American boy.

"Well? What did you do to me? Why-why did I feel you inside my head? Are you like the other leech?" Jacob asked, his body inched from her.

"If you didn't try to destroy my- their home, I would not have had to use magic on you!" Hermione exclaimed, suppressing herself from throwing her hand in the air.

Jacob glared. "I need to talk to Bella. She can't get married."

She let out a large sigh. "Listen, I apologize for what has happened to you, but Bella is obviously in love with Edwar-"

"No." He said, cutting her off. "She loves me. She's just too slow to see what's right in front of her face."

Hermione glanced back at the house, everyone, including Bella, was watching their conversation.

"Jacob, you need to go home and calm down. Talk to her tomorrow or later on this week. You're too angry now and will explode in front of her if you do talk." Hermione said simply. She slipped her wand back into her pocket.

"No" Jacob said once again. He grabbed the collar to her white blouse. "I need to talk to her_ now._"

Hermione grabbed her wand, but it slipped out of her hands. She immediately regret putting it away.

Then, a low growl was heard. She turned her head to the right to see Jasper standing there. His golden eyes glaring at the young Shape-shifter and with his pale fists clenched.

"Let. Go. Of. Her." Jasper growled. Jacob scanned the boy to see if he was serious. Jacob then released her collar roughly, causing her fall on the ground. She then wished that she knew a bit more about her speed.

Jasper lunged at Jacob. Hermione gasped and stood quickly. The rest of the Cullen's came outside. Edward had to pry Jasper off of Jacob. Emmett and Carlisle had to help.

Meanwhile, Rosalie, Hermione, Alice, and Esmé tried to hold Jacob back. Bella stood on the side, watching the scene.

Suddenly, Jacob twisted away from their grasps and shifted. He turned to Hermione and lunged at her. Bella gasped while the boys were using all their strength to hold the angry Jasper back.

* * *

**There you go guys! Don't forget to vote in my poll and review! Love you all :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Hermione is changed into a vampire to stay alive. Madame Promfrey sends her to Forks,Washington where she can learn to feed on animals and live as a newborn. While she is there, she meets a coven of vampires named the Cullens. They accept her into their family where friendship, love, and enemies seem to be sprung. Don't forget about the Shape-shifters also.

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter series nor the Twilight Saga.

**Author's Note (Read if you wanna) **So I realized when ever I write an action/fight scene, Florence and the Machine really set the mood :) I need to listen to Florence a little more now...

I'm SUPER excited for this chapter! I really hope you all like it as much as I do! Keep being awesome, guys! And thank you for the 106 reviews, 175 followers, and the 78 favorites! Love you all so much! ~S.H.R

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Suddenly, Jacob twisted away from their grasps and shifted. He turned to Hermione and lunged at her. Bella gasped while the boys were using all their strength to hold the furious Jasper back._

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. His large paws were pinning her arms on the grass in the front on the Cullen's home. She could hear Jasper growling and she knew he was trying to get away from the boys.

She moved her head slightly to the left, her curly brown hair moving with her. Hermione saw her wand laying at least ten feet away from her. She wanted to yell at someone to grab it, but knew that wasn't an option at the moment.

Then, one of Jacob's paws moved to her neck. He pressed down, causing Hermione to jump in shock. She looked into Jacob's eyes and saw something that she hadn't seen in a long time.

Hate and murder. He was going to kill her in front of her new family. Hermione knew if she didn't do something now, she would be dead in seconds.

She reached out her hand as far as she could with the hand that was free from Shape-shifter.

"A-accio wand." Hermione noticed how hoarse her voice sounded when she spoke. She then felt a cool, wooden object in her hand. She would have sighed in relief in she wasn't trapped.

"Stupefy!" She said, pointing the wand at Jacob's chest. He let out a loud howl as he was sent flying back. He landed quick on his feet. Hermione regretted not thinking of a better spell to use.

Hermione quickly glanced at where Jasper was. Everyone was holding him back at the moment. The look of murder was beating in those golden eyes. She mouthed out 'I'm sorry.'

Then, Jacob charged at her with full speed. _Think of a spell, Hermione! A spell! _She yelled at herself in her head.

Her mind was blank. Hermione ran away into the forest, wishing that she that her memory wasn't being such a git to her.

As she ran, she heard rapid panting not very far from her. If she was human again, Hermione would be screaming at the top of her lungs.

Hermione took a sharp left and sprinted faster. She scrambled towards to a tree and pushed on it with the strength her new-born body had.

The tree fell down and on the hard ground. Hermione heard a large howl and murmured, "Thank you, Merlin."

For good measure, she knocked down a tree three feet away from the other fallen tree.

She started to run again. As she ran with her hair flowing behind her, she ran back to the direction where the house was. Leaves crunched under her shoes and she heard another howl.

Hermione took a sharp left like before, which led her directly to the house. As she ran across the front yard, Hermione noticed that the Cullen's were not outside like they were when she left.

She jogged up the steps and slid the back door open. Hermione walked through the kitchen and noticed that all the Cullens, except Jasper, were standing there.

"Hermione." Esmé breathed. She wrapped her arms around Hermione, which she gladly returned. "Thankfully you're alright. Or, seem to be."

Everyone else took their turns hugging her and apologizing for what happened. Even Bella did. After everyone was done, Hermione asked where Jasper was.

"He's in his room upstairs." Rosalie explained. "After we held him back, we convinced him that you could escape from the dog. It took him a while, but he took it. He then went straight up into his room. We haven't seen him since."

"Go talk to him." Alice said, with a light smirk. Hermione couldn't help but feel nervous at that look. "Go on, Hermione." She cocked her head to the stairs.

Hermione slowly turned and went up the carpeted stairs, passing the graduation caps. She went into a room where she heard someone muttering to themself.

She placed her hand on the golden door handle and slowly turned it. A pacing Jasper was muttering angrily to himself. It sounded much like death threats toward Jacob.

"Jasper?" Hermione asked, stepping into the room slightly. He froze and turned towards her. A look of relief came over his features.

"Yes Ma'am." He responded. Jasper walked to her and hugged her tightly. Hermione wrapped her arms quickly around him. They stayed there for a few moments.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, releasing her. Hermione gave a large sigh. "I lead him into the forest. I think I may have hurt him, but he'll probably be fine."

He nodded and looked out the window, as if looking for Jacob. There was a bit or slience. She quickly broke it.

"What about you?" Hermione asked. She took a step to him. "What happened to you?"

Jasper's eyes closed. "It'll take a lot of explaining. Just know now," He turned to her, looking into her eyes. "that I deeply care about you."

A blush came across her cheeks. Jasper then walked infront of her. He placed a finger under her chin, making her look up at him. Red eyes clashed with gold.

He came closer to her. Hermione's eyelids fluttered closed as did his. A rush of excitement ran through her veins.

Jasper leaned closer and placed his pale lips onto hers.

* * *

**:D You NEVER thought this would happen, did you? It only took 11 chapters! If the kissing scene is awful, well... we'll have other chances to make it up ;) **

**Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I! So, what shall happen next? Make sure to tune it!**


End file.
